


Bones

by dirty_diana



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Hector Lives!, Native American Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Walt and Henry are there for each other, and for Absaroka County. A fanvid.
Relationships: Walt Longmire & Henry Standing Bear
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/gifts).



**Bones**  
[Lyrics](https://www.shazam.com/track/435745623/bones)  
Length: 2m39s  
Contains shots of many of the traumatic moments from the show including: dead bodies, bleeding and injuries, Branch cutting himself, a child suicide, grief. Contains a few lens flares. Contains fade to black transitions.

[download m4v on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kw87ncsy374b1v8/bones.m4v/file) (50 mb)  
[watch on vimeo](https://vimeo.com/377468172)  
Password: hector lives


End file.
